


Morgana toe

by Alibaba_x



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alibaba_x/pseuds/Alibaba_x
Summary: Morgana likes toes





	Morgana toe

**Author's Note:**

> Morgana hentai

Name is ake krtch and I'm on my way to fuck a vewy vewy hawt man uwu

I waalk up to the leblcn cafe and knocck on the door. Sojiro opens and goes "owo who is this?"

I being the amazing kech say "it's yo sons sex sleeve bitch uwo" and break down the door that was already open.

"Ok retard" says Sojiro. I wallk upstairs and see a vewy sexi Akira sucking toe porn. My legs make the stairz creak. He turns around. "AWOO? AKECHI??"

His kat morg Ann proceeds to waltz towards my tiny toes and beings to meow in g major

I take him and throw him down the stair. "Akira. I came to do sexy." Akira gasps in unison as Morgan screams in pain. "Owo? Reawwy? U should hav told me sexi kechi. I'll just strip now."

As he strips the blinds off the windows I see him clench his cheeks of justice to then turn around all sexi like and Sashay over to my and my toezie wozies

"Akechi you are horny. Take ur shows of." I kick off my shows to his facehole. "Akira ur so sexi I have toe erection rite nowe owo." Akira slowly tips toees towards me and lick my face. "Jsksksjsow9dugxjs9e8yd" he said in moans.

"Little did you know I also have a nipple erection so yu best be succin dat toe" I say with a great big dick in my hand, akiuwu proceeds to movie wovies up to the bed and pats it like he's beating his dead child

Akira sits next to me and whispers in my earr. "Do me like Hentai heaven please and thank you." And I sucx cockk and big tow. He moans. "This is just like Sojiro did to me." Akechi cumsz everywhere owo.

Morgan then proceeds to climbb the stairs, not knowing how, and barges into me, it was the most sexi hawt feeling ever " Furry toe vore the first person to kill mr kababababs gets more toe"

"U guys pound each other like fresh meets liek in my sushi mrreow. I want to jerk off my kitty penis but I can't reach." I sigh at Morgan freeman. "Get out of here you rat rodent." Morgan freeman cries. "No I like this. I want no know how to get to. Please tell me."

The curt was practically begging us to tell him how to sex by Mr sex man, "pwease pwease teache mehhh, I wish to do the do do with laady earn I need to give her meh putty tat pee wee!!!!!"

I stop sucking toe for a meer minute to talk with Morgan. "I tell u what. You gotta promise to suck my toes every night with ur kitty teef." Morgan nods in understatement. "Also Akira please stop cumming for a second it's in my mouth. "Sorry" Akira saaaus pressing pUzs button.

"Meow mew moder fookers!! I need to give laady earn my putty tat pwee wee write noweee °◇°" I stare sexually at mr putty tat and thunk (If I wer to teach mr putty tat the waes of so sexieo would he possaby fuc me aswell????????????•○•)

"Cum herr Morgan" I say all sexy wezy. Morgan slides between me and Akira's cumfest. "Teach me master Akechi uwo" I push Akira off the bed and pound that pussy harder than a hammer and nails.""""

I took out my bigg hammmməř and asked me titty "Are you redy to learnnnnnn??????○□○" I stared deeply into me tittoes eyez, he replied with a great bug "YES U FUCKIN PWEE PWEE CAT PERVERT SHOW ME HOW TO DOUTH THE CUMMJES INTO LAADY EANNR!!!!>:□"

I super smash the goddamn pussy flatter than Jokers ass. Liquid fliesz everywhere. Morgan freeman is dead.

"ASS HELL YEERE!!!!!>:°°°°" I final ley had leedy annnnnnnn all to my smelf, I grab joker by his itty bitty pen15 club penis, he screems in gay gay major and humppppy, WUMMPPYYY, my yies.

I start sucking Akira off over Morgan freeman dead body. "HELLA HOT." He screams. "I begin feeding him Morgan organs as I lick his nipple." Akira gobbles down the organs and looks at me as I narriate every thong. "Delish asd." I cum on Morgans free body and serve it up like pancakes. 

"Yoyo it's ya boi pen15 back with another wacky zacky meme review" I whisper into Akira's earholesssss;3 "today we got our HAWT boi aker here succ on both toessss and Morgana freeman guttys!" He looks at me as tho this is what he has wanted ever since he got out of get a fucking hole in ur head her ass ment jail...

"Akira this is the hottest rape in history." He uses my cock as a fork and scoops up all the morgan ann. "Akechi pleas cut off ur dick and feed me pleasde" I cut my dick off. With nail cloppers. He chokes. Sudenyly I hear a loud "akiraAA2 CLEAN UR ROOM" Oh noe it's Sojiro he's walking up the goddamn stair fuufcj. Akira quickly throws me on the ground and seizures with the dick in his mouth.

(Hold my cuddly dang dong) I grab both meeeesled and ajerja and throw us out the wididufudufuow with my secret third arm, we land in the cum dumpsters of pwee pwee, I proceed to pull out my call rectangle, BRING BRING TOUCH MY DING DING, "HGEHDHFJFHFHFHDHFHDH?!" it was laddadadady Ann, I beggy weggy her to join me and aker in the cum2 

"AWEOO? AKECHU??" I nod. She can't see me. "WHAT ???😍 UR SO SECY I'LL BE RITE OVR😎😍😍😎😍C:" she hangs up. As I wate I pound Akira so hard that his legs fall off. Amputee Akira begins to suck me off with a BUENUNG HOT PASION. Ann rolls up in her fortzwagon. She jumps into the dumstr. "I just got back from fucking Shiho3 so I'm still in my sex gear let's go I love rehab sex." Ann whips out her 12 inch pussi clicker. I lick lick lick and Akira joins in.

Suddenly ladddydaddy Ann pulls out the G. U. N. And shoit me in so balls along we akerere, I then shoot back with my final Brian cell, using akerere balls as a sling shit, she then falls pussy furst into the con cret and does the bleedy bleed......PEW LEW FUCK she shot me again blehhhhhhggg... (mmmh whatcha sayyyyy derblehdurblehdergehgayyyyy)

"Guyyes... never shoot a guurl on her period bro. Look how much blood I fucking splurted out my pussy because of you. WAHAHAHAHAH." She cries and runs into her fortzwagin where Kamoshida waits. She gets in and sucks off Kamoshida before leaving. "Well that was eventful." Amputee Akira says before dying. I'm left all alone now. "MOMMMMMYM!!??!" Akira comes back to life for one second to remind me I'm an orphan. "FUCK." I declare loudly.

I now have two bullets in my heart one in my dick, and three in my secret dick, I'm all alone with two dicks and a bleeding heart, "MOTHERFU--" "fart" OML it was that asshole makotototot likes you, specifically big and el chunky wunky, wait hold my cock did she just say fart what the hell????

Makototo by Africa slowly approaches me. " I have..." she whips out her pussy11. "A fart fetish." She does the dab and the whip and 360 noscopes my ass. "I love you Akechi. Please be my fart tart."

"Butch hrll yer" I pull out daddy chungun and go pew pew to my stronge anusssss, it bleeds, "i started my period uwu" I say wuth a literal uwu expression, she preceeds to lick my bum bum and taste my ads period

All of a sudden she rips off her face and says "PERSSOSNNNA!!!" SUDDENTLYI BELL DELPHINE (her persona) WHIPS OUT AN OCTOPUS AND RUBS IT ALL OVER MY COCK. "oHhgh Tentacl!! tennnrll!!!" The octopussies suction cups stick to my cock like cummmm.

"YO COULD U TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT TO ANN" oh shit it was ghost Morgana freepussy, "gahhhhhgbeldgsnhfskgdg" well fuck I accidently fired the gun again, I'm dead and so is moto moto, and ghost Morgan freefish never learned how to fuck ann,,,, DAMMIT

Everything goes black. I don't like that colour. Rite before my final moments Jesus Christ says. "Ur going to hell for cat molestation u nerd."

The end.


End file.
